Guide: Creating a TVS Wiki Page
So you want to help out with the TVS wiki? Good! But please- don’t go running off on your own! Read through this page and through the appropriate guide(s) linked to it below, and do your best to create this new page by following the instructions contained in the guide for that page type. Most pages on this wiki will fall into a couple of basic categories: characters, items, and locations. Each type has its own unique properties, and so each page type is a little different. There are already templates in place to make it easier for you to put together a page. So click on the page type you want to create below and follow the step-by-step instructions. It should make things much easier! *Guide: Creating an Item Page *Guide: Creating a Location Page *Guide: Creating a Character Page Not every page fits into those categories, of course. If that’s the case this time, please contact Drake Koeth 'on the TVS forums. As the wiki Admin he will know whether a page covering that particular topic already exists. He will either point you to the already existing page, or make a decision regarding the construction of a new unique page. Note: If you cannot contact him after several days, contact the mod's development team. Unauthorized unique pages may be deleted by the wiki Admins at any time. Please do not create wiki pages for your player characters. Only NPCs should receive character pages. The only exception to this is by Jarvisimo's personal permission. Unauthorized personal character pages will be deleted by the wiki Admins. Templates are very important in that they help keep everything looking neat and uniform, and they can make page creation much faster and easier. Some are used to set up information boxes, such as in the Creating a Character Page guide above. Others, like the header on this page section, can be used almost anywhere for many different page types. Here’s how to insert a template: #Go to the page you’re editing and click “Edit” #Near the bottom right of the Editing page, you should see “Templates” and, below that, several green puzzle pieces. Scroll down a little in this right-side panel. #See the “Add other templates” link? Click it. #A search box should pop up. Click in the search bar and type in the name of the template you want to use. If you need help, read the subsection below this list for an explanation of how the templates are organized. #Click on the template you want in the list that appears. #Now you should see a box with “Parameters” on the left and “Preview” on the right. Type in parameters as directed and check the results in Preview. #Satisfied with the information you entered? Click “OK”. #You’re done! First, remember that any page you're creating should already fall neatly into a category. It will be related to one of the in-game factions, or if it is not specific to any one faction, then it is considered "Neutral". In order to make searching for templates easy, the name of every template that's associated with a given faction starts with that faction's name. So, for example, the name of every template relating to Gondor will start with the word Gondor. So to get started searching, just type the faction name into the search box that appears in step 4 of the process outlined above. For the record, these are the current factions: *Gondor *Rohan *Isengard *Mordor *Neutral Once you've typed in the appropriate faction name, wait for a moment and you should see a list drop down from the search box showing the templates that start with that word. You should be able to see the template you need now. If so, click on it. If not, type in more of the name. There are five main template types: *'Header1: Used for major section headers. Creates a link in the page's Contents menu. *'Header2:' Used for section sub-headers. Creates an indented link in the page's Contents menu. *'HeroBox:' Used to create character profiles in Character Pages. *'Item Box: '''Used to create item profiles in Item Pages. *'Location Box: Used to create location profiles in Location Pages. '''Note: Some other templates, such as City-Castle or Village may appear in the list. These are defunct templates left over from the wiki's development and they will not work. Only use the five template types listed above. Note: There is no Neutral location template, since there are no neutral locations on the map. Category:Guides